


Blood and Gunpowder

by Norse98



Category: Mortal Kombat - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norse98/pseuds/Norse98
Summary: One shots about my favourite MK11 couple
Relationships: Erron Black/Skarlet, skarlet/erron black
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

MOVIE NIGHT  
“This. This is way you dress and act like you do?”  
Erron chuckled from the kitchen. “Yes and no, growin up in Wickett, we never really shook off the old west, these movies really just cemented the idea in my head.” Erron emerge from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn and a four pack-he was in this for the long haul-on top was a medium sized wine glass with what looked to be red wine inside. It wasn’t. He took the glass of the top of the 4 pack when he reached the sofa, handing it to his red headed companion. 

Skarlet moved her legs slightly so Erron could sit before laying them again, across Erron lap. Erron grabbed the remote from the coffee table, cracked his beer and clicked play. 

Erron had spent so many years in Outworld; drinking, fighting, or fucking all it had to offer. He never really gave Earthrealm a second thought, all he had to remind him of home was a box of crap that had somehow survived all these years and had ended up gathering dust in the back of a closet, until Skarlet had found it. The Box had nothing of real significance in it: Few photos, revolver parts, black dragon lighter, books and a few movies: Westerns of course. Erron had been surprise when it had been the video tapes Skarlet had been most interested in. She wasn’t stupid, she knew what a movie was, she had actually seen Ninja Mime 2: The remining, that was enough to put her off Earthrealm films for an eternity and a half. But if this was something Erron actually liked that didn’t involve him shooting something (it involved him watching other people shoot but it was easier on her ear drums)

The movie was your Klassic spaghetti western: bad guys rule town, lone stranger rides in and challenge main BG, pistols at dawn, town ain’t big enough for the both of them. Saloons, horses and gun galore. Cheesy as hell. That’s what Erron loved. 

“So, who do you see yourself as?” Skarlet asked. By now they had switch positions, Skarlet had her head laying on Erron chest, while Erron arm was wrapped round her waist, holding her close. Erron look down at her. “Pardon?”  
“What type of outlaw are you, if you were in this movie? In a situation like this?”  
Erron thought for a moment, taking a swig of his beer “hmmm...that’s actually a tough one. Which one do you see me as darlin?” Skarlet moves her eyes from Erron and back to the screen “Him” she says, nodding her head to the lone stranger, who had just enter the saloon  
“A man who suddenly turns up to a place we’re he on no ties and roots, yet immediately involves himself in the politics and unrest of this place. You want to trust him and hope he’s really there to help but there always that....uncertainty” Skarlet pauses to take a sip from her glass. “Fits you quite well” 

Erron looked down at Skarlet, a little taken aback. He wasn’t shock by her Answer just the bluntness. It was true he had just one day decide instead of going back earthrealm, he’d just stick around in outworld, see what it had to offer, and boy did it deliver. Here he was, part of Kotal’s guard and inner circle. Outworlder far and wide knew his name. He lived outworld, breathed outworld, drank outworld, gods damn it he was married to an outworlder. His life in earthrealm seemed no more than a dream, or nightmare ,depending on how you look at it.

By now the movie had reached it end, lone stranger won (naturally) and had returned to the saloon to get his woman, the movie end with a big old smooch between the two “ so if I’m the stranger that make you her?” Erron grinned  
“If you ever slob on me like that, you’ll be sleeping outside with the other dogs” Skarlet replied, looking up at him with a serious expression. Erron could see the playfulness in her eyes, he leaned down and placed his lips on hers, she reciprocated immediately. The ending of the movie sucked. The ending of this night however, had potential.


	2. Sleepless

It didn’t happen often, but when it did, it woke him. It would start with mumbling then quite talking, not above a whisper. The language Skarlet talked while alsleep was not the English most outworld talked, instead it was her native tongue of eastern outworld. Erron didn’t speak much of it himself, he could get though a conversation, he wasn’t gonna give a damn epic speech in it. He could understand we’re, “murka” (mother) “Farka” (father) “Hungara” (hungry) “lana” (alone)

The last two she repeated the most. Slowly but surely, he’d had been able to get some information about her life before Shao Khan, her life on the streets. It was pretty hard to hear some of it, even for him. Skarlet gets judge a lot for choosing blood magic, but if they knew what she had been though, they wouldn’t be as judgy. Seeing her like this laying on her side facing him, eyes scrunched up, words coming from her mouth in a sad, heartbroken tone. It even broke his almost cold heart, he didn’t want to wake her, in case he upset her more, he didn’t even know if she knew she did it and he wasn’t gonna tell her. Instead, on night like this, he’d move closer to the centre of there bed and pull Skarlet closer to him, tucking her head into his shoulder and wrapping his arms around her tight. Erron gently stroked her hair behind her ear, and placed his lips to it. “Your not alone anymore darlin, I’ll never let you be hunger and alone ever again. You have me, and I ain’t goin nowhere” He’d repeat this a few times, until her cries and wimpers would slowly begin to stop and her breathing would even out, meaning she’d gone back to a peaceful sleep. Once she was at peace he’d kiss her temple before whispering one more thing:  
“I love you Skarlet, I’ll chase you nightmare away no matter what”  
He was certain she was asleep and didn’t hear him, and most of the time she was. Tonight though she had woken a little to hear him, she smiled into his chest.  
She knew he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will introduce a whole new kharacter!


	3. Cuts and bruises

When Skarlet married Erron she promise to love him in sickness and health. Now Erron never got sick in that sense of the word, he took very good care of himself, never even had a cold in there years they had know each other. However sickness can come in different forms.  
“Ahhh! Gods woman! Your suppose to dab it with alcohol, not pour it on! Erron snapped.  
“Be lucky I’m not pouring it on your head! Skarlet snapped back, dabbing the cut on the side of his head with a cotton ball.

If Erron could go a fortnight without getting into some sort of altercation, it was a blessing from the elder gods. Skarlet had lost count of the number of time she-or several Osh-Tekk guards-had to drag his beaten body to there bedchambers. She would then clean, stitch, wrap or heal whatever wounds he had. If she had know nurse would be part of of her ‘wifely duties’ she might had reconsider. 

“I don’t know why your gettin all pissy” I was defending you honour” Erron whined as Skarlet threaded some fabric though a needle. From what she was told Erron had gotten into a fight while at the Drunken Master, a Taven Erron and most of the Kahn guard frequented. “The man made a joke about my ‘sucking skills’ if I killed every man who made a joke like that, a 1/4 of the men from outworld and earthrealm would be wiped out, including you! She turned away from her medical kit to face Erron. He was sitting on the edge of there bed, shirtless, swinging a beer. She grasped his face with one hand a began to stitch. With her blood magic, she could of easily healed his wound. Macho fool’s don’t deserve the easy way. He will feel his skin knit back together, feel his bruises heal and it will remind him what ass he is.

“Erron, love” Skarlet began, threading the last few stitches “one day your going to end up fighting something you won’t be able to punch or shoot”  
“Can I still throw dynamite at the....ow!”  
Skarlet ‘accidentally’ dug the needle in too deep in the last stitch. “One day you could end up dead”  
“That’s my burden to bear”  
“No it’s not!” Skarlet snapped “I’m your wife! It my burden as well! And not just mine, it’s also...” she was cut off by there chamber door bursting open, and a pair of little feet came running in, followed by one of the guards “Lady Skarlet! Forgive me! I tried to stop her...”  
“It’s fine. We’re all done here.” Skarlet stood up and turned “come here EJ, come to Mama.”  
“Mama! Papa!” EJ squealed, running toward her parents. “There she is! Come here little darlin” Erron grinned lifting his daughter onto his lap, grunting slightly at the effort. EJ noticed “Papa hurt?” She asked pointing at the wound on her dads head. “Yes EJ, papa hurt. Does that make you sad? Skarlet asked her daughter. EJ looked at her Mum and then back to her dad’s head. “Ouchi?” EJ said sadly. This’ll teach him Skarlet thought.  
“That’s right sweetie, papa has an ouchi. Maybe if you kiss it, I might feel better” Erron leaned down slightly so EJ could reach the wound, EJ plants a small kiss on it. “Hmmm now it feel a little better, but I think I need something else”  
“Mama kiss!, Mama kiss!” EJ said excitedly, looking up at her mother. Erron looked at Skarlet with a smug smile “Now that might just work” 

Skarlet glared at her husband, then she looked down at her daughter, who was looking at her with a big grin. She could help but smile back at her, she walked closer to both of them placing a hand on top of EJ red and brown hair. Skarlet bent down slightly and placed a kiss on Erron’s head. “Mmmmm, much better” Erron grinned at her before focusing his attention back on EJ. Skarlet tried to resist the smile forming on her face, but watching her daughter and husband together, she couldn’t help it. Erron was going to get into more fights. Skarlet was going to patch him back up. She thinks she can live with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Points for anyone who can guess what EJ stands for ;)


	4. Warm centre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of sexy times in this chapter. Just a warning.

To the outside world Erron was a very cold man. Only 2 things drove him: Money and violence, and if he was getting money to be violence then he was a very happy man. The main consensus from most outworlder was Erron Black was a bad man. Skarlet agreed, for most of it. When they both served under Shao Khan, they were sent out on mission (Shao khan told Kano it was for protection, really it was because Shao Khan trusted no one who was black dragon) Skarlet had seen Erron coldly execute orders, if a man/ woman was marked for death, then Erron would have a bullet in between the eyes before the sun had barley set. Seeing the glee and fire in his eyes made her own eyes fill with want and lust. There actually missions usually took no more than a couple of hours, the rest of there night was rolling around on a uncomfortable bed-or table or dresser, whatever was available-in a room in some backwater Taven. He smelt like a mix of blood, sweat and gunpowder. They’d leave each others bodies covered in bites and bruises. Skarlet would leave the most bites. He’d alway make it clear there was nothing to there nights. She was a thrill, nothing more. She didn’t care she got to drink his blood and a few hours of pleasure. Win, win, she use to think 

Years later Erron still gave off the cold violet loner vibe on the outside,but he had changed. Maybe it was his service to Kotal- as long as he kept paying- Maybe it was her, she like to think that. But she knew the really reason he had....mellowed.

EJ. The moment Erron had laid eyes on there little girl, Skarlet saw a spark in his eyes she had never seen before: pure love. She also thought she saw some tears but he quickly wiped them away. She watched them together, exhausted beyond word from her bed,30 hours in labour will do that to you. She watched him walk there daughter round the room, rocking her gently, huge smile on his face.  
“Whoa, little darlin, what with all the fussin? Papa’s got cha”He’d say when she started to cry. When he asked if he could name the newborn Erron Black Jr, she couldn’t say no, it was just this look in his eyes, this glee, not the same glee when he’d go on a mission, it was something a lot purer. It was the same look he had in his eyes when he asked her to marry him a year after EJ birth. Again, she couldn’t say no. Erron would never let his bad guy reputation go. But Skarlet and EJ knew the truth: under that cold exterior, was a warm centre.


	5. Team work

Erron loved a lot of thing about outworld; the rowdyness of the people, the strength of the drinks, the beauty and fiery natural of the women- it was just woman now- but the thing he love about it the most: the uncertainty. At any moment, at anytime, thing can just blow up, both figuratively and-most of the time- literally. Like right now, what started as simply escorting supplies from the market to the palace had turned into a full blow fight started by bandits working for Mileena. Erron was behind an overturned wagon, shooting from the rear. One of the guard with him had already been dropped. Arrow straight though the head. Great. The stakes were high when this fight began, now Erron was playing for the full house. He had his twin pistols; cloak and dagger, he was glad he’d grabbed these two this morning, he modified them to take 12 bullet each and the impact from one was basically fatal. He was shooting left and right, his pistols never stopped twilling, unless to reload. As he was reloading for a seventh time he caught a glimpse of some bandit coming from his right side. Fuck. He was fast, but these guys would be on him faster. We’re those miracles everybody’s always going on about? Non for Erron Black as he stood from his crouching position, gripping his tarkatan bone blade from it under his shirt. He faced the bandits, time to play with the houses money he thought. Not one of the six bandit got within 3 feet of him before the tentacles of blood roses from the ground, engulfing the men. The one who was closest the Erron was torn to pieces immediately, his limps and head behind tossed aside as if the man was no more than a scarecrow, expect straw and sawdust didn’t bleed like this. As the other 5 struggled against there warm, sticky binds, Erron took his chance. With his freshly loaded guns, he dropped all 5 in less than a breath. He watch as the men’s blood mingled with the blood tentacles, making them dissolve back into the sandy ground. 

“Getting slow are we, love?” He heard a all too familiar voice say. Suddenly a pool of blood formed in front of him and a figure appeared before him, dressed in a blue and red bodysuit, her red/black hair tied in a ponytail, her crimson eyes focus on him, her full crimson lips curved into a smirk. Before he could answer he saw a figure appear from behind the other side of the wagon, dagger in hand. Skarlet didn’t even flinch when Erron pointed his gun slightly to the right of her face and fired. He got the guy in the shoulder making him fall to his knees, before he could recover, a blood tentacle wrapped round his windpipe, crushing it. It was either that or the bullet Erron shot into his head that killed him. It was hard to tell. 

By now the remaining bandits realise what ever Mlilena was offer, was no good if they were all dead, they either ran or surrender. He not gonna go after the runners and the ones who surrender? That’s for Kotal to decided. “Supples all good, little bang up but still good” Erron told Skarlet after checking the stuff. She nods and signals for the caravan to continue on the the palace. Erron walks up behind Skarlet, wrapping his arms round her waist. She leans into his body “You think we’re gonna git anything for this?” Erron asks.  
“Beside the money he already pays us? No, no he won’t” Skarlet moves her head and kissers his cheek. Erron sighs “your probably right, least we had a little fun”  
“Mmmm, gets the blood pumping doesn’t it?” Skarlet moves closer to the shell of his right ear “Maybe we can have a little more fun tonight hmm?” She whispers, biting his ear gently before untangling herself from Erron arms, beginning to follow to caravan Erron let out a breathy laugh. Damn they were a good team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might try writing something a little more ‘ahem’ mature.... let me know if anyone wants that!


	6. Update

Hey guys just to let you know a new chapter of blood and Gunpowder will be uploaded later today. I’ve been putting off writing it cause it going to involve very mature content I’ve never written that before. But it nearly done and will be up today :)

I also have another MK fanfic going call Realms collide that focus on Erron and Skarlets daughter EJ and Sub-zeros daughter, Clear during the events of MK X if anyone interested :)


	7. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has sexual content in it. so if you not into that, don't read it. this is the first times I've ever written smut, so be gentle.

They’d been tiptoeing around each other for months and they were both tired. Since EJ birth 9 months ago, Skarlet had been staying in Erron living quarter inside Kotal Kahn Palace. Now the quarter weren’t small at all: 2 bedrooms-Erron in one, Skarlet in the other with EJ- a large bathroom, kitchen, living room, the works. Even though they were living together, had a baby together, there was still some awkwardness. They weren’t together when EJ was born. Gods, they weren’t even together when EJ was conceived. Even now they weren’t together. They live together for convinces, the only other rooms in the palace that weren’t occupied were far from Erron’s quarters and a lot smaller. It would be very dangerous for Skarlet and EJ to live in the town just outside the Kahn palace, so here they were. While the arrangement wasn’t that bad it did lead to a few...awkward moments. Mostly involving the bathroom.

“Hey, Skar, you gonna go to this thing with me or you wantin to...” Erron open the door with one hand while he fixed his shirt. He thought she’d be in her dress by now. He realises he was very wrong when he walked in on her just finishing wrapping a towel around her wet, naked body. Skarlet snapped her head toward the door, a little shocked but that soon disappeared. It was Erron, it wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen before. Erron pulled his black hat down, covering his eyes. “Sorry, I though you showed earlier”  
“Don’t worry about it. I think the sleeping infant a few doors down is proof” she gestured to her towelled body “none of this is new to you”  
“Yeah I guess” Erron replies, rubbing the back of his neck.   
“What was you saying?”  
“Huh?”  
“Before you came in. You were saying something.”  
Oh right. I was wondering if you wanted me to wait for you or just go to the damn ball myself and meet ya there?”  
Skarlet moves some strands of wet hair from her eyes “I’m going to be about another hour, so it might be best for you to go. I’ll just meet you there” Skarlet tries walking past Erron but is stop by his hand on her upper arm “I don’t mind”. There faces were inches apart, Erron could feel the little droplet of water on her nose touching his. Erron swallowed. All it would take was him moving in a little more and... They were interrupted by the mighty wails of EJ Black coming from her room. She was up. Skarlet moved slightly away from Erron, enough so his hand was no longer on her arm. “I’ll go deal with her. You go and when the nanny gets here, I’ll come on join you. Okay? “  
“Yeah, okay. If that what you wanna do" Skarlet gave Erron a small smile before going to comfort their daughter. Erron watched her walk out of the bathroom towards her room. He let out a sigh. Damn, the booze at this ball better be strong and plentiful.

Kotal had one of these balls around once every 6 months. He’d invited various lord and ladies, minor princes and princesses from different regions of Outworld to show his appreciation of their support, it was also a way for Kotal to see who was still loyal to him and who might be starting to turn to the side of Mileena. That last reason was never spoken about, but it was obvious to Erron. Kotal kept a calm demure, but his paranoia was clear to anyone who knew him. Erron had station himself at the bar at the far right of the grand ball room. It gave him a nice view of the main entrance so he could see who was coming and going. There was a good few hundred people in the ball room, half were Osh-trek the rest were made up of general outworlders, Warlocks, a couple of Shokans and of course, some Edenians. They never missed an opportunity to flaunt their wealth and superiority. Ermac, Reptile and D’voah were there too, but they were staying close to the Kahn. Erron down his whisky. Look like this ball was going to be like all the others. “You have been here for just over an hour. So that is your sixth drink?” Erron turn towards the source of the voice, he had to clench his jaw to stop it from falling open. Her dress was red, of course. It covered her entire neck and front torso but left her back exposed, the two slits that were on either side of her legs stopped just above her upper thighs. Her naturally crimson lips were slightly darker due the lipstick, her red hair which she usually kept down or in a ponytail was now done up in a messy bun. Erron wasn’t a religious man, but he would worship at Skarlet alter right now. He gulped. He wanted to say something. Something compilatory, poetic even. “That’s…. a really nice dress” He mentally punched himself. Really!? “Thank you. I can look relatively normal, when I try.” Skarlet replied, she leaned against the bar and said something to the bartender in Osh-Tekk, she was ordering a drink. The bartender nodded, turning his back to make the drink. “Every okay with EJ?” Erron asked   
“Yeah, she got a bit upset when she realised, I was leaving, but the nanny was able to calm her” The bartender turned around and placed a napkin down before placing Skarlet drink on top. The drink was the same dark colour of blood but had a thinner looking texture. Erron recalls Skarlet once telling him that she could eat and drink regular things as long as it was mixed with a fair amount of blood. “Have I missed anything?” Skarlet asked taking a sip off her drink “Nah, it’s been pretty dead. Bunch of fancy pants talking and laughing at each other’s bad jokes. There like a bunch of gobbling turkey’s”  
“So pretty much a normal ball.”  
“How would you know? This is the first ball you’ve been to.  
First time I’ve been to one of Kotal balls. Shao Khan use to have get-togethers similar to this. Although they were a little bit more serous than this. Occasional death.”   
“Sounds fun” Erron chuckled. Skarlet just smirked and took another sip of her drink. “Depends on your definition of fun”  
“I think we both know my idea of fun” Erron replied giving Skarlet a suggestive look. She raised an eyebrow at him. They just looked at each other for a few moments before they both bust out in laughter. A couple of people turned their heads to look at them, not that Erron or Skarlet really cared. It made Erron happy to see Skarlet relaxed and engaging. She seems to only be like this when Erron was around. Even though she was now a part of Kotal’s guard, people around the palace still gossiped, whispered when she was around. A couple of time, when she was escorting the Kahn though the market, a few of the braver citizens had shouted things at her. Things like ‘Abomination’ ‘Shao Khan’s pet’. One time at a tavern Erron had heard a man refer to her as a ‘Blood sucking whore’ That man left the bar with a broken nose and a bullet in both kneecaps. Skarlet acted like none of the words bothered her, but it did. Tremendously. She just had to ignore it, she couldn’t let a bit of gossip put her or EJ in danger. Skarlet and Erron continued to stand at the bar, ordering a few more drinks while talking. With others they came off as cold or aggressive while talking, but with each other it just flowed naturally, like water down a steam. It was nice.

“Lady Skarlet.” Both Skarlet and Erron turned to the Osh-Tekk behind them. “I am sorry to interrupt, but the Kahn would like a quick word with you.” Skarlet look at Erron then. Back to the guard. “Of course, I’ll be right there. Erron are you coming?”  
“Nah, someone gotta stay and guard the bar” Skarlet playfully rolls her eyes.   
“But of course. Can’t take you away for your ‘important duty’” Erron chuckled. He watched her disappear into the crowed of people before turning to the bartender. “Hey amigo, another when you’re ready he said raising his empty glass, the bartender just nodded. 

“Mind getting us some drinks, handsome? Erron could hear the entitlement dripping from the female voice coming from his right. He moved his head slightly to take in the two Edenian ladies that had just walked up to him. They were wearing almost matching dark blue gowns except while one had a floral pattern, the other had a white vine sort of pattern, they almost resemble lightning bolts. The one that had talk had tanned skin and long black hair that was done in a braid that went to her lower back. The other woman had the same tanned skin but lighter, shorter hair that hung loose just past her next. There make up was blue and heavily done. They were good looking, no doubt about that, but there was something…. artificial about it. “Free bar ladies. Drinks are all on Kotal Kahn” Erron replied, picking up his freshly prepared drink. “Oh! Of course they are how silly of us! Right Sapphire?”  
“Yes. How silly of us Thanda.” The one know as Sapphire walk from behind her friend and got closer to Erron “Perhaps you could recommend some drinks we might like? We’re not very familiar with Osh-Tekk beverages”  
“nether am I. Whisky is universal. Not much different from Earthrealms.”  
Oh, Thanda we were right. This is the Earthrealmer we have heard about.”  
“Yes, Sapphire! I told you this was that Arron Black we have heard about” Erron gritted his teeth. Just ignore it. They’ll get bored and go away, just be polite. “You don’t look like what we expected, right Thanda?” Sapphire stepped up closer behind Thanda, making Thanda step closer to Erron. They had these looked on their faces that reminded Erron of hungry wolves about to go in for the kills “Your right Sapphire. I exceptive him to resemble that Kano fellow. But you” Thanda is now talking directly to Erron, she places a jewel incrusted hand on his upper right arm “Are a very pleasant surprise” Erron looks at the hand on his arm. Honestly a few years ago this would have actually instanced him. Not now though. He is about to politely ask the Thanda to take her hand off of him when a glass shatter makes the noisy ball room go silent. Erron and the 2 women turn to the sound, Erron is able to catch a flash of red disappear out the main doors. Fuck. “Oh dear, looks like someone ruffled that blood mage’s fea…. Hey!” Erron rips Thanda hand off of him and runs after Skarlet. He weaves and lightly pusher people out of the way. He passes the Kahn but doesn’t stop. “Erron Black? Is everything okay with Skarlet?”  
“Don’t know Kotal, that’s what I’m gonna find out” Erron makes it up the stairs and out the doors. The doors lead out into the back gardens of the palace. Erron looked round franticly, he spot her halfway across the right side of the lawn, heading back toward there quarters. Erron broke into a sprint. “Skarlet! Skarlet wait!” Erron shouted when he was close. She turned her head slightly, even in the pitch-black night he could see her crimson eyes blazing with rage. She speeds up. So did Erron, he catch’s her just as she is about to open the gate to the living areas. He slams the gate shut. Skarlet look up at him with rage “Take your damn hand of this gate now Black, or I swear to the gods…”  
“No! not until you talk to me”  
“I don’t want to talk to you! Why don’t you go and talk to those 2 Edenian whores you were getting cosy with hm? It seemed like they wanted to talk to you.”  
“is this what this is about? Skarlet, they were the ones that were all over me.  
“Oh, of course Erron and you being the weak man that you are couldn’t possible fight them off. Admit it! You love the attention! You wanted it!”  
“No I didn’t! I didn’t want them; I don’t want that!”  
“Then what is it that you want Erron?! What. Do you. Want?!”  
“YOU!” Erron voiced boomed. It carried across the lawn and echoed. Skarlet’s face turned from anger to shock. She open her mouth, only to close it again. She was speechless. Did he just say that outload? Skarlet turned to face him fully. Erron took both sides of her face in his hands. Fuck it, gotta just roll with it now. “You. I want you.” He whisper it this time, again their lips were inches away, this time there were no interruptions. They couldn’t be sure who leaned in first. It didn’t matter once their lips touched. It was like all the tension of the past year was gone in that one moment. The kiss started slow but became ravenous once Skarlet wrap her arms around his neck and opened her mouth, allowing their tongues to touch. Erron pushed her up against the gate, Skarlet moaned into his mouth when her bare back was pressed to the cold metal bars of the gate. She felt his callous hands move from her face, down the sides of her waist too her bare thighs, the feel of his warm skin on her colder skin snapped her out of her lust filled haze, she broke the kiss much to Errons disappointment. “You don’t want this?” He asked though heavy breaths. “No no, I do. But….   
Skarlet paused to take in some deep breath herself. She pulled Erron close enough so their forehead were touching, they look at each other in silent for a couple of second before Skarlet broke it with a low, husky voice. “But why do it in a cold garden when we’re have perfectly goods bed upstairs. Erron smirked, placing a quick chaste kiss on her lips “Lead the way darlin” 

The nanny was a little shocked by the earlier arrival of the pair but didn’t really have time to question it as she was quickly ushered out of the room. Skarlet locked to door once the nanny was out, Skarlet turned to face Erron, he had walked into the centre of the living area and throw his tux jacket on the sofa. Skarlet walked closer, taking her time. Erron eyes wonder all over her body, the fire in her eyes, the small smirk on her lips, the way her hips swayed as she got closer, all this-and more-was causing the familiar hardness growing in his pants. As soon as she got close enough, he grabbed her hips and brought her in for a deep kiss. Skarlet placed her left hand on his broad left shoulder, while her right hand rested in the middle of his chest, Erron felt her fingers beginning to move down his chest, undoing the buttons of his black shirt as she went. He felt the slight chill in the air of the room as Skarlet pushed the shirt off his shoulder, he broke the kiss and took his hands of her so he could let the shirt fall to the ground. Skarlet’s eyes wonder Erron’s now bare torso. There wasn’t a part of his extremely muscular body that didn’t have a scar on it. Some were faded, barely able to be seen in the lighting of the room, there were a couple that were larger and much more aggressive looking, such as the one across his left pec or the one that started on his lower left side and ended just shy of his six-pack. Her had a collection of scars on his upper left arm that was covered with a tribal tattoo, it had been were his old black dragon mark use to be. Skarlet remembered hearing somewhere that Eartherealm woman found certain scars to be sexy. It was no different for outworlders. Skarlet reached her hand to the nape of her neck, to were the zipper of her dress was, she pulled it down quickly. Erron watched as the dress started to slowly fall of her body, revealing her pale supple breasts, tight, and toned stomach, it stopped just shy of fully revealing her black laced panties. Can’t have that, Erron thought. He moved closer to her, so their bare chests were pressed together, they both let out sighs of pleasures at the contact. Erron reached down and with the lightest of touches, the dress fell to the floor. Skarlet wrapped her arms around Erron neck, pressing her lips back to his, Erron hooked his arms around her thighs and lifted her up, he moved his mouth from her’s and began to kiss the side of her neck, getting lower with each kiss. Her moans of pure bliss stopped abruptly with a deep intake of breath when she felt his teeth graze her left nipple. He looked up at her and smirked. “My bedroom?” Erron asked moving his face back up to hers “I didn’t know you could read mind” Skarlet replied though shaky breaths. Erron laugh was silenced by Skarlet lips crashing back onto his. He walked them blindly from the middle of the living area, toward his room. Erron could taste the blood and vodka from what she had been drinking earlier, while Skarlet tasted the whiskey on Erron’s tongue. Skarlet barley felt the wood of the bedroom door before Erron kick it open, almost taking it off it hinges. Erron didn’t think he could get any harder until he heard her giggle in between kisses “getting a little excited, are we?” She whispered before licking the shell of his ear lightly. “Fuck!” He growled into her neck. They had reached his bed and he all but threw her onto it. He step a little away to take his boots off but stop momentary just to admire her. Gods her body……no one would believe she had a baby less than a year ago, her curved were in all the right places. She had one of her arms behind her head-her hair had fallen out of its bun a while ago so now her long crimson locks was fanned out onto the pillow-while the other hand was resting on her stomach, she watched him with hooded eyes, a small smile playing on her lips. Erron removed his boots, Skarlet had kicked her heels off. She took the hand from her stomach and used 2 fingers to beckon him forward. Erron climb on top of her, he placed both hand on either side of her head and lower himself slowly. Skarlet moaned when he started to kiss and nip her neck and collar bone. His mouth moved lower, until he had taken her harden right nipple between his teeth. “Gods Erron! ” Skarlet moaned as her nails dug into the top of his back, Erron groaned at the sensation of her sharp talon running down his bare back. Erron worked on her breasts while one of his hands snaked down her body an stopped at her panties, his fingers ran over the thin piece of fabric. Gods she was already so wet, ready for him. Despite her moans of protest he stop his teasing of her breasts, he hooked his fingers into the sides of the panties and slides them down, resisting the urge to just rip them off. Skarlets hands went from his lower back to his belt buckled, it was undone in mere seconds. She lower his pants along with his shorts, finally allowing his throbbing erection to be free from it confines. Erron had moved head back up so now they were at eye level, they just look at each other, breathing almost in sync. What was this Erron was feeling? Nervous? Him? This wasn’t the first time him and Skarlet had been together, gods this wasn’t even the tenth. But he knew this time would be different…. more…intermate. Skarlet felt exactly the same, she knew this time would mean something, something neither of them thought possible. It scared her. It thrilled her. She took one side of his face and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. While one hand was on his face, the other trailed down his smooth muscular body, till it got to his impressive member that was pressed into her inner thigh. She grasped it, stroking it a couple of times, this cause Erron to groan into her mouth. He moved her hand out of the way with his own. He broke the kiss and stroked his erection against her warm, inviting entrance. The feeling made Skarlet close her eyes and press her head into the pillow. “Open your eyes, Skarlet” Erron said in a demanding tone, she open them quickly. Erron smirked, he lower his lips back to her, pushing his hard cock into her at the same time. It took everything I his power not the cum right then and there when he felt her walls wrap around him. “Fuck woman. How are you this tight?” Erron moaned as he began a slow, steady rhythm. Skarlet wrapped her legs around his waist and arched her back. Gods he was always one of her best lovers, with age he had only gotten better, honing his skills to a fine point. Her neck was exposed and Erron attack, kissing, biting any part he could reached, making her moan louder. His thrust had started to get faster, Skarlet dragged her nails down his back, this time drawing a little bit of blood, she could smell it. Erron slowly his thrusts to a near halt, his eyes met her “You okay?” he asked though shallows breaths. She knew what he was asking: would she be able to keep control? Did she need to feed off him? She flicked her tongue over her bottom lip. No. No! Her bloodlust controlled almost every aspect of her life; she’d be damned if it was going to ruin this for her. With little to no effort she was able to flip them, so now Erron was flat on his back while Skarlet was on top with both hands on his chest. Erron looked of shock turned to one of pleasure as Skarlet started to ride him, her paces faster than his had been. Erron placed a hand one of her hips while the other stroked her right breast “Erron” She moaned. She sounded so breathless, so sexy. He loved hearing her call his name. He matched her thrusts with his own, causing her to moan louder. He wasn’t gonna last much longer, she wouldn’t either, she could already feel the familiar tightening in her lower abdomen. Without warning, he sat up, thrusting his cock deeper inside of her. She groaned loud and long, tossing her head back. She grabbed the back of Erron’s head, crushing their mouths together, their tongues doing their own Kombat for dominance. Erron thrusts were becoming harder and more erratic. His arms were around her in a tight embrace, as tight as her legs were round his waist. Gods this feeling of being with her. Inside of her, how did he ever get tired of this? He loved it. He loved all of it. He loved…. His thought process was cut short as he felt her walls clench tightly around him “Gods Erron! Fuck!” Skarlet cried as her strong orgasm washed over her. Erron couldn’t hold on anymore, he buried his face in her neck and let out a muffled, primal cry of pleasure, as his seed shot into her.

It took a good several minutes for them both to come down from there climax high. Erron kept his face in her neck, his arm on her back hugging her close. Skarlet was peppering his right shoulder with kisses and playful bites. Erron reached down between them to gently pull out of her. She let out a small hiss at the sensation “Did I hurt you?” Erron asked moving his head from her neck to her face. She had a dreamy smile on her lips, she shook her head “No, I’m still just a little… sensitive. You know, from that baby I had.”  
Oh! Of course…. you mean my baby, right?” Skarlet chuckled, lighting pushing his shoulder. Erron laid back on the bed, taken Skarlet down with him. She laid on her side with her head on his chest, tracing a repetitive pattern along his abs. Erron had an arm behind his head, while his other hand stroked up and down her spine with two fingers. She soon felt his fingers slow down, so did his heartbeat, she looked up at him and saw him fighting to keep his now heavy eyelids open. Skarlet moved closer to his face, placing a quick kiss on his lips “I can leave if you would like to get some rest” She said quietly. She was surprised by his answer. “Like hell you are. This bed is as much your as it is mine now” Erron wrap his arm round her waist, pulling her closer to place a kiss on top of her head. His dark eyes met her crimson ones “I love you Skarlet” He watched her eyes widen. Damnit he might have just fucked this all up. No, screw it, in for a penny…. he had to tell her. He took her hand that was now resting on his abs and brought it up to his chest, he kept he arm firmly around her waist, he continued. “These pass months, since you and EJ have been here, have been the happiest I’ve been in a long time. I’ve been fighting and thrill seeking for so long I never thought Co-parenting a little girl with my ex-girlfriend would give me so much joy. I love EJ more that I thought I could love anything. I feel exactly the same about you. I know I treated you badly before, told ya that the thrill was gone, but I was a fucking stupid boy back then. I know this might fail, but I can be on my deathbed knowing I least I tried: I want us to be a family. You, EJ and me, a proper family. In this unfair, fuck up excuse of a world, let try and have a sense of normality. For our daughter. For us” Erron took a deep breath after he was finished, he couldn’t look at her while he talk, just focused on their entwined fingers. He moved his eyes back to her. Her eyes were cast down not looking at him, the expression on her face was unreadable. No no no. he'd fucked up. Fucked up bad. He could basically see her processing all he had said though her emotionally traumatised mind. After what felt like eons of silence, she finally look back up at him she opened her mouth to speak “……. did you just say you love me?” it was Erron turn to be lost for words “umm…. I…Yes. I love you”  
“Good.” She said as she unlaced her fingers from his. He panic before realising she was just moving her hand to stroke the side of his face, it made him feel more tired that he already was. “Good, because I love you too” She said grinning at him. “Oh gods!” Erron exclaimed. “Did you really have to keep me in suspense like that!”  
“Forgiveness, please. It was a lot to process in less than a minute” Skarlet said while chuckling at the genuine relief on his face. She kiss his chest right over were his heart was and laid her head there. He hummed in content. After several more minutes of comfortable silence before Skarlet heard Erron’s breathing even out. She looked up at his sleeping face, smiling. She grabbed the bed covers that had come undone during their lovemaking and pulled them over there naked bodies. She fell into a deep peaceful sleep not long after. This was the first time she had slept in that room. She slept in that room almost every night since.


	8. Reflect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? more than one chapter in less that a couple of days? Madness!   
> I just want to say thank you to the people who are actually reading this fic and leaving kudos, I really really appreciate it. I just started writing this cause I was upset about the lack of Skarron fanfics out there. if anyone has any comments about stuff or would like me to write a chapter based on a certain theme let me know, my inbox is always open!

Farmhouse. Glass shattering. Raised voices. Thundering footsteps. Door kicked open. Gunshot. Then he was running, running faster than he thought he could. Running Into the night bare footed, wearing only a cotton shirt and sleep pants. The gun still smoking in his hand. “Erron! What have you done!” A woman’s voice screamed. It was the last thing he heard before being eloped in the cold embrace of the dark…….

Erron Black’s eyes shot open as the dream ended. He took in a deep gulp of air as if all his had had been taken out of his lung. He was laying on his back in pitch back, he was on something soft, there was a slight weight in the middle of his chest. It took Erron a few moments to realise he was in his bed, he sat up the tiniest bit to look down and see the weight was a hand that was connected to the arm of his sleeping wife. Skarlet was laying on her side, her nude body pressed against him. Erron groaned, using his hand to wipe the sweat off his face. He gently took Skarlet’s hand of his chest and moved away from her sleeping form. He sat up, swinging his legs of the side of the bed. He looks back at his wife to make sure he hadn’t accidently woken her. She was still sleeping in peaceful, ignorant bliss. He smiled; good he didn’t want to disturb her with his bullshit. Erron grabbed his black brief off the stone floor of his room pulling them on, he got up and looked out the window behind him. Still pretty dark out, about 2am? Erron didn’t care what the actual time was. For him the time was Scotch O’clock, he had an unopened bottle in a kitchen cupboard. He passed a full-length mirror on his way to the door, he froze and turned to face it. For a moment he didn’t see the tall, muscled, scar covered mid 40’s man he was standing in the reflection. He saw the Scrawny, bloody and bruised 14-year-old boy he once was, it’s how he look on the night he had dreamed. The night he killed his farther. Erron blinked and he was back to his normal self, he shook his head to clear it, walking away from the mirror. 

Erron lit a small oil lamp that was sitting on top of a cabinet just to the right of his bedroom door. His families living quarters inside Kotal Kahn palace were a circular shape, the common area being large enough to have the kitchen in it without it feeling cramped. Erron walked past his daughter room and noticed it was opened a little, he poke his head in to make sure she was actually in there. He’d didn’t want guards banging on his door to tell him his 10-year-old has somehow gotten out, pass several Osh tekk to break into one of the armouries. Not for a fourth time. EJ was asleep-thank the gods-Erron couldn’t help but smile. She was her mother double there was no denying that. But her marmorises, the way she spoke, how she approached life with little to no sense of danger, that was all Erron. He taught her that the only thing that would hold her back in her life would be her own fear. She could do anything she wanted as long as she knew she could do it without fear. So far, she had really taken to that lesson. A little too much some would say, not Erron or Skarlet. To them EJ was living breathing proof that two wrong can make a right. Erron closed EJ doors, continuing to the kitchen. He went to the cupboard just above the sink, as he reached, he felt a sting just on top of his right pec. With the light of the lamp Erron was able to make out the somewhat fresh bite. He smirked, when they had first gotten back together Skarlet made it a point not to feed on him, she’d lasted about a month till one-night things had been getting hot and heavy, Skarlet had been kissing down Erron torso till she reached top of his abdomen, Erron had look down see her staring at his exposed flesh. He recognized the look of hunger in her eyes, he reached toward her face, stroking the side of it with his thumb, she made eye contact with him. “Do it darlin” Skarlet didn’t need to be told twice. She kiss the hard flesh before sinking her teeth in. Erron touched the now faded scar on his upper abdomen, chucking. He swear he can feel the scar burn if his eyes linger on another women for a second too long. 

Erron let out a breath, the cold of the outworld night air making it visible for a brief second before it disappeared. He was out on the patio that was connected to the kitchen by a pair of sliding doors. His front was leaned against the wall that look out toward one of the Kahn’s many courtyards, he looked out into the silent, empty night, taking a slip of his scotch. He looked at the honey coloured liquid in his glass, sighing. As a kid he use to think it was booze that made his old man the way he was, Erron soon realised drunk or sober: Mason Black was a bastard, though and though. He cheated on his wife then beat her if she ever questioned him about it. He’d beat his kids when he though they were “Stepin outta line” Erron got it a lot worst then his sisters. He was the boy; he very exists challenged Mason role as man of the house. “Think your tough boy!” He’d scream at Erron if he found him firing a few rounds off with his cousins. “Think your smart do ya?!”the literate fool would bellow at Erron if he saw him reading a book. Instead of being proud of his son trying to better himself, Mason Black saw it as a threat to his masculinity, Erron only did things to one-up him, no other reason, that’s how his farther saw it. That night had been no different from any other night. He parents were fighting like hell. Erron mother like to play the victim, but she was just as bad “Real men don’t cry” was one of the pearls of wisdom she had said to him once after his farther had knock seven bells out of him. So they were fighting, could have been about money going missing from the pot, she found him with his hand up a barmaid skirt. It didn’t matter, all that matters was at some point Erron had made the mistake of making eye contact with his farther. Erron saw something in his druken,bloodshot eyes, something dark. His farther shoved his mother out of his way and started stumbling toward him. Erron ran up the stair like the devil himself was chasing him, in a way he was. He slammed his door shut, grabbed his desk chair and shoved it under his doorknob. His old man started slamming himself against the door “Erron, open this fuckin door! Ya know what’s gonna happin when I get in there boy?! DO YA?!” He’s going to kill you. Erron had back away from the door ,trembling, he stop just near his bedroom window, he caught the reflection of his bruised face, black eye and fat lip. When he get in., he going to kill you. Erron heard a voice say, it sounded like his. He’ll beat you dead and ain't no one gonna morn ya. Erron Jeremiah Black-The weakling nobody will remember. Erron eyes shifted from his pathetic face to his bed that was in the background, specifically under it, specifically the medium size strong box that was poking out from underneath it. Erron dived for it, ripping open the box to reveal his uncle Jeb’s old revolver accompanied by 6 bullets. He grabbed it, jumped to his feet and started to shove the bullets into the now open chamber. He had just closed the chamber when the door finally gave in.  
“Erron….”  
Mason’s rage filled eyes made contact with the gun in his son’s hand  
“Come back to me….”  
He took a step forward.  
“Erron its okay… “  
Erron fired.  
Suddenly, as if a bolt of lightning had gone straight though his head to his feet Erron was back on the patio. The lightning bolt had been the feeling of two slender arms wrapping round his torso and a pair of soft warm lips making contact with his now quite cold upper back. He looked down at the hand the scotch had been in, he had shattered the glass which had cause a deep gash in his palm, the alcohol making it burn. The smell of fresh blood must have woken her. Skarlet turned Erron toward her, Erron notice she was wearing one of his sleeping tees .She moved her arms from around him, taking his bleeding right hand in both of hers, she closed her eyes. Erron watch in silent amazement as the blood pouring out of the wound stopped and actually starting to recced back into his hand. Once it was all back in, the skin knitted back together, within moment it looked as if there had been not gash whatsoever. Erron took his freshly healed hand out of his wife’s, he looked it over “Hmm. I knew I kept you around for a reason” Skarlet rolled her eyes “Did the smell wake you?” Erron asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. Skarlet placed her hands on his bare chest, she shook her head. “No, when I reached out to feel your warm body, only to get cold bed sheets. The blood let me know something was going on. Her red eyes moved from his brown ones, to the broken glass on the wall. “What did happen?”  
“Bad dream.”  
The one about your farther?”  
“Yes.”  
“About the night yo…  
“Yes.”  
Skarlet didn’t press him anymore, instead she moved her hands from his chest, to around his neck. She brought his head down so she could capture his lips in a sweet kiss. Neither of them were very good at taking about their past’s. it was just nice to know that they didn’t judge one-another about their past actions or mistakes they could be there for each other when one of them needed it. They didn’t need to talk, they just needed each other. Skarlet broke the kiss and moved her lips to his ear. “Leave the glass for the morning. Come to bed, let me help you forget.” She took his hand in her own, leading them though there common area toward their bedroom. Unlike the lovemaking earlier, this round was a lot gentler, more touching and caressing. The thoughts of that night receded into the back of Erron’s mind as Skarlet rode him tenderly. After they both came, the laid on there sides facing each other, there legs entwined Skarlet stoking the side of Erron’s face. Erron knew this would not be the last time he would have the have the memory came back, but that’s all it was; a memory. As long as he could wake from it, back to his life with a thrilled filled job, a beautiful wife and a perfect daughter, he could handle it. He was Erron Black, he-and his family-could handle anything.


	9. Wounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, Another Chapter!

All she remembered was the blade going right though her chest, then darkness. Was she dead? Skarlet didn’t expect complete darkness and this much pain. It was a white hot, pulsing pain, but only around her chest and right shoulder, the rest of her felt numb.Damn. This mission was supposed to be simple; A makeshift Tarkatan camp had pop up in the west desert. Her, Erron plus several more of the guard had gone to dismantle it. Simple enough, but they had gotten cocky, sloppy, not thinking the threat was too high. One of the Tarkatan had snuck up behind her, his blade must have been coated in some sort of sorcery or poison, the last thing she saw was Erron’s eyes widen in horror. That was it. Then darkness and pain. That all she felt for….how long? It felt like years but could have only been minutes, Skarlet couldn’t tell. It was just pain, then something else. A sensation in her throat, something warm. Blood, sweet with a slight bitter aftertaste, it tasted familiar, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. She didn’t care, she gulped the blood down, the more she drank, the more the pain subsided, she drank and drank until suddenly the source was taken from her mouth, she wanted to protest, but couldn’t. it was some sort of cycle, the pulsing pain would return, then soon after the source of pain relief would be placed at her mouth. She gulped down as much as she could in the time she had with this delicious, relieving nectar, the time she had was never enough. Sometimes when she was drinking, Skarlet thought she could hear someone calling her name, the voice sounded pleading, desperate. When her mind wasn’t focusing on the pain, it went straight to thoughts of her family. EJ. Her sweet beautiful, handful of a daughter. 4 years old and already the bane of the guards. She listen to no one but her parents, and that was a rare occasion. She was load, hyper and the best thing that could of happen to Skarlet. How was Erron going to explain to her…….  
Erron. Her Erron. Her thill seeking, risk taking, vexing husband. Of all the lovers she had had in her centuries, who thought it would be an oddly dressed Earthrealmer who would be the one to steal her heart. Have a family with, she didn’t even think she could have a family. Shao Khan had told her the experiment that had remade her had also left her barren. “You will never have another family. I am all you have and will ever have” Shao Khan would always remind her” Skarlet believed him, right up to the day she discovered she was pregnant with EJ. She heard the voice again calling her name. “Skarlet…….Skarlet you gotta wake up……Skarlet….Please…I can’t do this without you….

Her eyes open after what felt like an eternity. The image she saw was brown and blurry, she blink a couple of time, realising she was looking at the brown fabric of a tent roof. She was lying on a makeshift bed; she felt the wooden frame and straw filed sacked sticking in her back. She tried sitting up but was met by a pain in her chest, it almost made her fall back onto the sack, but she was able to keep herself up resting on her elbows with a grunt. She looked down, she was able the see her entire chest was covered in fresh dressings, along with her right arm. She groaned. How long was she out? Skarlet looked down at her body she was still wearing her black leggings, but her blacked heeled boots were gone, she could smell the scent of soap on her body. She’d been washed before her dressing were changed. Who would….her answer came in the form of snoring she has just noticed coming from the bottom left corner of the tent. She looked over to see the sleeping body of Erron Black sitting in a chair, his feet up on a barrel, his hat was on covering his face. “He’s not left this tent since he carried you in here 3 days ago” Skarlet looked back to the entrance of the tent. An older Osh-Tekk man had enter, he was covered in the usually green body paint all Osh-Tekks were covered in, but he also had red streaks running around his body from neck to feet. The marking of a blood mage. A healer. He gave her a small smile “It nice to finally see you awake, Lady Skarlet. You gave us a scare, especially you husband” Skarlet sat up more, it made her feel a little sick. “ You saved my life?” Skarlet asked moving so she was sitting on the edge of the bed. The healer walked closer to her “Well I certainly helped” He said. He placed to back of his hand on her forehead, then his palm. “Hm. Your fever has gone down, and we were able to clear the infection before it spread”  
“We?” Skarlet questioned, confused. There were other healers?  
“Well, I performed the purging rituals, but it was your husband blood that kept you stable.” Skarlet eyes widen. Erron’s blood? Of course it was. That’s why it tasted so familiar. That was dangerous, she was unconcise. If she had been able to move more parts of her body, she could have gone in a feeding frenzy, bloodlust making her drain him dry without knowing, in that moment she wouldn’t have cared. She looked towards Erron, still sleeping in the corner. How much had she taken from him? The healer followed Skarlet’s eyes to were Erron was. “This is actually the first time I have seen him sleeping, he is usually by your side. Watching you. The only time he seemed to move was when it was time to feed you”  
“How many times did he do it?” Skarlet questioned.  
“Once about every 4 hours.”  
“That a lot. He’s an Earthrealmer”  
I told him this as well. He just looked me straight in the eye and said; “I’d give her all 8 pints if she needed it”. We did not speak of it after.” Skarlet blinked at the healer then looked back at Erron, a small smile playing on her lips. Of course he would say something like that. The healer smiled at her giving her a quick nod. “I’ll leave you two alone. With you awake we should be able to leave the desert by morning.” The healer said, Skarlet thank him before he exited the tent.

Erron started to stir not long after the healer had left. He lifted his head, blinking a few times, he look to the bed. It was empty……it was empty! Erron shot up like a firework, knocking over both chair and barrel. Skarlet chuckled, Erron turned to the sound. Skarlet was standing just to left of the tent, out of Erron’s line of sight. She was grinning at him, holding some ripped-up fabric in her good hand. It was what was left of the top of her leather body suit, it had to be cut off so the healer could get to the source of the bleed quicker. Erron took in a breath, she was up, she was awake, she was okay. As okay as someone could be after being hit with an almost lethal dose of poison. Her skin was paler than usually her vibrate red eyes were slightly duller with black rings under them. Erron wasn’t winning any beauty contests at the minute either Skarlet could see the dark rings under his eyes, his facial hair that was ussally kept at bay had now become dark brown stubble that covered his jaw and upper lip. Erron was still wearing the same outfit he had on three day ago, Skarlet also clocked the blood-stained dressing that was covering his right wrist. They both took a step closer to one-another. “You okay?” He questioned removing his hat and stepping closer, Skarlet dropped the tattered fabric in her hand, reaching out to touch the side of Erron face, stroking his stubble covered cheek “You really need a shave” was Skarlet's answer. Yeah, she was okay. Erron laughed, taking either side of her face in his hands. Without her heel on she was a good couple of inches shorter than he was, he had to bend his neck a little more forward so he could capture her lips in a soft kiss. It only lasted seconds before the burning pain ruined it, it spread from her chest to her right shoulder, Skarlet broke the kiss with a hiss escaping her lips “Come on darlin, let’s stop the hurtin.” Erron said guiding his wife back to her makeshift bed. Once she was sat on the edge, Erron kneeled in front of her, he undid the dressing on his wrist. Skarlet saw the deep cut that must have been reopen multiple times while feeding her. She saw the various scratches and half bite marks that surrounded the wound. “Erron…” Skarlet stopped when the smell of his blood filled her nostrils, making her mouth water. He didn’t even need cut his wrist open, all he had to do was wrap his other hand around the back of his wrist and squeeze, making the clotted cut burst open with blood spilling out, Erron grunted. Skarlet took her hungry eyes off the bleeding wound, looking over at Erron, he was clearly in discomfort. Erron looked from his wrist to her “Go on. You need it. I got plenty to spare” Skarlet’s eyes seem to glow a little brighter as she turned back to his wrist. She took his wrist in her good hand; all her senses were telling her to sink her teeth into the soft broken flesh. Instead she sheathed her teeth, placing her mouth over the cut. Skarlet felt almost instant relief as his warm, sweet blood filled her mouth. She drank it down greedily. She has always preferred Earthrealmer blood to any other.It was the least corrupted by sorcery or magic of any kind. She drank and drank, her eyes closed, savouring the taste. She wanted to keep going, but couldn’t, she had already taken too much from him. Skarlet unwrapped her mouth from his wrist, instead she began to kiss the cut, small chaste ones that started from the left side to the centre. Erron sighed. “Feelin better?” Skarlet look at him, smirking ,she took the dressing that he had placed on the bed. She wrapped it back around the wound, she placed another small kiss on the wrist before letting got. Erron moved so he was sitting on the bed next to her. He placed his forehead against hers. “I thought I was gonna lose ya” Erron voice cracked momentarily on the last word, full of emotion. Nobody ever saw this side of him. This Erron; more tender, more emotions ,more love was just for her and EJ. “My favourite girls” he would affectionally call them. She loved it. She loved him. “Don’t worry my love” she started,looking him in his tired eyes, she brush her nose against his “I’m not going anywhere for a while” she wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a hug. It irritated her chest and arm, but she didn’t care. She didn’t care about much in that moment. Only him.


	10. Wining Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the intro dialogue between Skarlet and Joker. I've got a couple of ideas for the next few chapter;  
> The aftermaths of Erron and Skarlet Arcade ladder endings  
> Separate chapters looking at there different parenting styles for EJ  
> An AU  
> Chapter about when Erron found out Skarlet was pregnant with EJ
> 
> Let me know which you would like to see first!

It started when Skarlet found a purse of gold coins in Erron’s vest. It had just been casually thrown on the floor of the common room, she had noticed a weight in the left pocket. Now there was nothing out of the ordinary if this was her husband’s vest….  
“Erron Black Jr get in here” Skarlet called towards her daughter bedroom. “I don’t know anything about those firecrackers…oh.” EJ stopped when saw her vest in one of her mother’s hands, the other had the purse of gold. Skarlet walked toward her 9-year-old, crouching down to her level, she dangles the coin purse in front of EJ with a raised eyebrow. “Care to explain this?” EJ looks from the purse to her mother. “Nope!” EJ jumps up, trying to grab the purse. Skarlet simply moves her hand higher in the air, Skarlet smirks “Nice try. Where did you get all this?”  
“I can’t say”   
“Why?”  
”Because you’ll get mad”   
“I’m not going to be mad at you”  
“Not me. Dad.”  
Skarlet closed her eyes. Her nostrils flaring. What is he doing now?  
“So you know how dad plays cards with some of the guard at the drunken master?” Skarlet nodded. EJ continues: “So he took me a few months. He was losing bad, super bad. Apparently, the guy who kept wining ‘Had no god damn tell’. I told him he’s heartbeat would get faster when he was lying. He asked me to give him some sort of sigh when the guy was ‘bluffin’ So I did. He won a lot of coin. So now when he plays, he takes me, and I tell him when the guys are bluffing”  
“How much coin does he give you after the games?”  
“5% of his winning”  
Skarlet shakes the bag. “All this is 5%?!”EJ nods. Skarlet’s looks from the purse to her daughter. “Thank you for being honest with me EJ” Skarlet kiss her on the forehead before standing. “Go wash up. Dinner will be done in 20 minutes.” Skarlet tosses the purse to EJ, who catches it with both hands. EJ looks down at the gold before looking back up at her mother, who had walk towards the kitchen. “Mama?”  
“Hmm?”  
“You’re not gonna kill dad, are you?”  
Skarlet was stirring some broth in a pan, she didn’t even look up as she answered: “Will see, sweetie.”

Erron would never admit it but he was feeling old. In his younger days after a good mission or heist he’d stay up all night drinking, fighting and capping it all off with a woman or two. Now, all he wanted was a few beers, warm shower, then crawl into bed next to Skarlet. He was sure she’d be asleep by now, so was shock to see her laying on the couch reading a book. She was dressed in a pair of black sleep shorts, red tank top with her crimson’s hair tied into a low ponytail. Seeing her laying there with an arm behind her head, with so much of her smooth pale skin on show: Erron suddenly didn’t fell so tired. “Hey darlin” Erron grinned, Skarlet moved her eyes from the book to him, giving him a smirk. “Hello lover. How was your day?” Skarlet asked closing the book to place it on the coffee table.  
“Pretty good. Some Shokan’s rebel causin a ruckus, we were able to ‘persuade ‘them to are way of thinkin” Erron had his head in the fridge, grabbing a couple of beers. He shut the fridge, to see Skarlet now leaning against the kitchen counter. Erron stood on the other side of the counter, cracking open one of the beers. “Erron? Is there anything you would like to tell me?” Skarlet asked her husband while examining her nails on one hand, the other was reaching into the pocket of her shorts. Erron sipped his beer, looking at his wife with a furrowed brow. “Um, no. No sugar, I don’t think so. Why anyth….” Skarlet takes the pack of playing cards from her shorts, sliding them across the counter. Erron looked down at the card with more confusion. The it hit him like a two-ton truck. Poker. EJ. Skarlet was leaned almost completely on the counter, her chin resting on her clasped hands. She moved her eyes from the cards to her husband. “Would you like rethink that answer?” She said in an icy calm tone. Erron gulped. Erron Black didn’t fear much, he had the reputation as the dead eye, cold hearted murder machine. But the look in his wife eyes now….  
Erron bolted for the patio doors, it was only 30 feet drop and there were bushes right underneath. He could survive that. His chances were better. He was stopped by the blood vines that were covering the entire door. “So that were EJ get it from” Skarlet said moving from around the counter toward there dinner table. She sat at the table with the cards, she had taken them out the pack and was shuffling them absent-minded while watching Erron looking for an opening. There wasn’t, of course there wasn’t. Erron Swallowed again, turning to face Skarlet. “So, I’m guessin you’re in a horn-tossing mood?”  
“If that mean completely engulfed with rage, then yes, yes I am.”  
Look, darlin, it was supposed to be for one game. But I won so much coin, and EJ like leaning how to play, plus you should have seen her face light up when I gave her that first bag of coins. Okay she got a little disappointed when she realised it wasn’t chocolate….”  
“Erron I’m not mad that you took EJ to the play cards. Your spending time with you daughter. I’m mad because you are using that time to make her use her Blood Magik-which is very unstable at the moment- to help you win because you are bad at playing cards”  
“I’m not using….wait who said I’m bad at cards?”  
“Well if we look at the evidence.”  
“I am not bad a card. I’m just been havin a little dry spell with my luck.”  
“Yes. For about 20 years. I remember you coming to my chambers, whining about Kano ‘cheating’ you out of your money. I use to instigate sex just to shut up!”  
“I am not bad at cards!”  
“Well why don’t we see shall we?” It was then Erron noticed Skarlet was shuffling the cards. “A little game. You and me. See if we can get you out that dry spell” Erron walked slowly towards the table, his interest pecked “How much we putting in the pot?” Erron questioned, sitting down in the chair across from his wife, Skarlet smirked. “Oh no were not wagering money. I though we play the other version”  
“What other version?”  
“The one where if you lose a hand, you remove a piece of clothing.” Erron’s eyes widen. “Are you serious?”  
“Very.” Skarlet said as she started to deal the cards. Erron couldn’t believe it. This night had taken a turn he wasn’t expecting. Erron smirked, this was going to be easy she had a tank top and shorts on. That was it. He’d have her naked and be out the doghouse in 30 minutes. Erron picked up his cards. Ha. Not a bad hand, time to show his skills….

Why was it so cold in this kitchen? Is the heating not working? Erron thought as he sat only in his shorts. His boots, blue jeans,belt,shirt ,vest and armour were stacked neatly beside Skarlet. He did have a hat, but he had also lost that to Skarlet as well, who was currently wearing it like a spoil of war. She was still fully clothed. How was she this good? Erron knew it must have been Blood Magik at the start to monitor his heartbeat, but he knew how to make his heart slow down or beat quicker. She was still wining though. How?  
“When on the streets, to pass the time and ignore the hunger pains a lot of the orphans-including myself-would play cards, dice anything really. We’d sometimes wages food, money trying to double are lots” Skarlet explained as Erron was removing his jeans. Erron looked from his cards to his wife. Damn she looked good in that hat….focus man! Look for a tell. Twitch of the eye? Scratching her nose? Tapping her fingers on the table? Nothing. She had no notable tells, she just sat there resting the left side of her face in her palm. She looked at him with an innocent-for her-smile “Something wrong lover?”   
“No..no.You ready to show your cards?”  
“Hmmm”. Skarlet moved a couple of the cards arounds before laying them on the table. Royal flush. Fuck. Why bother? His card were terrible. He threw his cards on the table, defeated. He got up from the chair, Skarlet leaned back in her chair, her hands folded on her stomach, her face wearing a satisfied smirk. “Well, as the sayin goes; All in, balls out” Erron is about to pull down his shorts when he hears Skarlet voice. “Before I strip you of your last shed of dignity, would you like to know why I was really mad?” Erron stops to look back up at his wife, who has gotten up from the chair to stand in front of him, arms crossed. Erron nods his head, she continues. “I don’t like that you are keeping secrets from me. It may seem like something insignificant, but EJ powers are very delicate at the moment. Her checking someone’s heart rate could lead to her accidently imploding the heart. Blood Magik is a skill Osh-Tekk don’t teach their children till they are at least 10. EJ’s power manifested when she was 6, this is unexplored territory that I am trying to guide her though.”  
“Darlin, I didn’t know it would upset ya so much”  
“Well it did. It also made think about what other secrets you might be keeping.” Erron cupped the side of Skarlet face, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. He looked her in her eyes, those bright red orbs full of so much emotion, vulnerability. It made his chest hurt. “Skarlet, I swear on my life, I’m not hidin nothin else. I promise. I’m sorry I made you doubt me, I love you darlin.” He took the hat off her head, gently placing a kiss on her forehead, then her nose, he planted small kissers all over her face, it made Skarlet giggle. He loved her giggle. “You forgive me?” He murmured against her lips. She smirked. “I don’t know.” Erron could see the mischiefs in her eyes “I still need to claim my prize” she whispered, tugging on the front of his shorts. Erron grinned, moving away from her slightly, he pulled the shorts down stepping out of them before kicking them to the side. Skarlet eyes moved from his, down his body till they met his semi-hard member. Her smirk grew. “ Losing turn you on, Black?” She said stepping closer. It was Erron’s turn to smirk “Losing? I don’t know sugar. I feel like a winner right now.” Before she can stop him, Skarlet finds herself slung over Erron right shoulder. She laughs, playfully slapping him on his back. He all but sprints into their bedroom.

After a few hours of playing a different game, they lay in bed looking up at the ceiling, both covered in sweat, trying to catch their breath. After a couple of minutes of silence Skarlet rolls onto her stomach, a hand stroking down Erron’s chest and abdomen “Erron.”  
“Hm?” Erron took her hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss her knuckles. “You can still take EJ with you to games.  
“Really! Great! I promise I’ll keep an eye on her so she….”  
“But you’re going to start giving me 40% of your winnings.”  
Erron moves his head up from the pillow to look at her. she was serious. He thinks about it.  
“20%”  
“40!”  
“25!”  
“40, or I will find activities for EJ to do on the nights you play.” Erron looks at her for a few more seconds before slumping his head back on the pillow. “Find.” He grumbles, Skarlet laughs as she see him pouting. She climbs onto his body, kissing his chest then starting to go lower and lower. He tried to resist; he really did. But she was holding all the cards. Erron couldn’t help but fold.


	11. What's Next? You Decide!

UPDATE  
Hey guys! So I have a load of chapter ideas for Blood & Gunpowder, that the problem. I don’t know which one to write next. So that why I’m asking you guys: What chapter would you like to see next? Here is what I got:

Chapters about the aftermaths of Skarlet’s and Erron’s arcade endings   
Chapter about when Erron found of about Skarlet’s pregnancy and how it happened.  
Chapter looking into their relationship when they were both working for Shao Khan and Kano  
A chapter of pure smut 

Choices is you! Sent me a private message or comment on this update and your wish will be my command!

Quick thanks to everyone who is reading, I cannot say thank you enough, you all amazing! I didn’t think anyone would read this; it was literally something I wrote cause I couldn’t find any Skarron Fanfics myself.

Thanks again

-Norse


	12. New Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Remember me! it's been a while I know, life and stuff got in the way and I decide to take a long break from writing anything. But I'm back now and if anyone wants anything writing for this fic, let me know!

Skarlet was awoken by the rising sun slowly going into her face. She groaned, her entire body feeling tired and sore. A sudden breeze made her naked body shudder slightly. Naked? What? She sat up, looking down at her body that was wrapped in the tatted remains of her tent. Skarlet saw movement in her peripheral vison on the right, she turned her head quickly. As her eyes fell on the equally naked man sleeping quite peacefully next to her, the events of the previous night hit her like a wave of cold water. Erron Black. Of course he would be the one to track her down. The man was like a dog with a bone, especially if money was involved. Of course Skarlet wasn’t going to go quietly, this leads to them fighting in the desert of outworld, were Skarlet had been hiding out since the Rekio incident. They were at a stalemate when the tarkatans showed up. Sent by Mileena to get Skarlet for gods know what. Skarlet didn’t really want that. Erron was nobody to them, expendable so they’ll would just kill him. Erron didn’t really want that either. They looked at each other “Like the good ol days” Erron grinned at her as he shot one the tarkatans though the head, sending it crashing back into Skarlet’s small tent. Skarlet just sighed, going for the others.

It didn’t take long for the 2 of them to take out the handful of Milena’s minions. Tarkatan blood wasn’t the best, but it would do Skarlet thought as she absorbed the blood though her pours. Once they are all dead Erron and Skarlet eyes meet again. She was standing on the remains of her tent; he was a few steps away. He got closers, close enough for her to see the look, she’d seen that look many times before: Lust. For her. Maybe it was the high from the kombat or the satisfying feeling of her thirst quenched, but she didn’t stop him as he removed her head piece or took her hair out of its bun, allowing her long crimson hair to be blown lightly by the desert breeze. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing his mouth closer to hers. He placed his hands on either side of her hips, he grinned. “Exactly like ol tim…” he was cut off by Skarlet’s mouth crashing into his. It escalated from there. They all but tore each other clothes off, Skarlet shoved Erron to the ground, climbing on top of him. Before she could take control, Erron grabbed her by the waist, slamming her onto her back, her moans of protest became ones of pleasure as she felt his hard member enter her. His thrust were hard, his mouth attached to the side of her neck as he pounded away. She dragged her nails down his back , making him groan in both pain and pleasure. Skarlet takes her chance to roll them so now she was on top. She road him fast and aggressive, revelling in the feeling being touch like this again. She didn’t really realise how much she missed it. Not just the sex, but being with someone, being wanted. They went at it hard for about an hour, ending with Erron collapsing on top of Skarlet after filling her with his seed. She push him and he roll off of her, onto his back. The adrenalin from the fight had worn off and they both passed out, laying side by side. Skarlet smirked at the memories of last night as finished strapping her boots on. Erron was a selfish man but a generous lover. She’d let him live. For now. She grabbed her dagger, slicing into her palm, Red mist began to engulf her body as the bloodport took effect, she gave one last lingering look to Erron’s sleeping form. As Skarlet ported away she thought about her feeling toward the Earthrealmer. She enjoyed him, his company, his body. But he was a traitor, in the usurper services. She’d wanted to see him again, but not for a very long time……

3 Months later …….  
Skarlet knew something was wrong. She’d been feeling nasus for a few weeks, trouble sleeping due to a constant thumping she kept hearing in the silences of the night. It was when she was staying in an inn in some village in eastern outworld did she suspect what could be wrong. She walked past the full-length mirror in her room while getting change, she was only in her bra and leggings, so her stomach was exposed. She stopped in the centre of the mirror as she caught a glimpse of herself. Her stomach looked…swollen? Bloated? It was only notable from the side, she ran her hand over her stomach just to be sure it wasn’t a trick of the light or something, no there was defiantly a bulge of some sort. What could it….no. no that was impossible, the mere thought was absurd. Her blood rebirth had left her barren. She couldn’t be….could she? She ran to her beside draw, tearing it open to grab a vial of blood. Skarlet sat on the edge of her bed and removed the cork from the vial with her teeth before poring the red sticky liquid on her hands. She placed her blood coated hands on her stomach. She begin to whisper a chant. It was a wellbeing spell, use to check the body for poisons, spells, enchantments and….There it is, in her lower abdomen, the thumping that she had been hearing at night, but now she realised what it had been. A heartbeat. Skarlet looked down at her blood cover stomach in amazement. She was pregnant. Shao Khan had lied to her. She could have a family. She wasn’t alone. Any thoughts of Shao Khan or loyalty she had left to him seem to evaporate into the air. He didn’t matter anymore. Kotal, Mileena, none of them matter anymore. The only thing Skarlet care about was the child-Her child-that was growing inside of her. Her vison became blurred by the tears of shock and joy that had started to spill from her eyes. She gently caress her stomach. A Baby. Her baby. Hers and ……oh. Skarlet laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Erron. How was he going to react to this? Should she tell him? He prided himself as being the man with no family, harder to kill a man with nothing to lose. Would he want to know? Would he even care? Skarlet looked from the ceiling down to her little bump. She sighed “what are going to do,hmm?”

3 months later….  
Erron cracked his neck and sighed as he watch from the battlements of the Kahn palace as the carriage rolled though the front gate. He just couldn’t believe what he had heard. Skarlet had given herself up, just like that. Skarlet- Shao Kahn most loyal subject-had apparently had walk up to a bunch of the Kahn’s solider and told them exactly who she was. Why would she do that? She’d been running for so long-at one point without any legs-now she was just given herself up? What had changed? He’d asked a couple of guards they just give him a look before saying it was the Kahn business before walking off. It was strange. Stranger than normal. 

Erron watched the carriage stop in the middle of the courtyard, right in the centre of about 30 guards that were surrounding the carried. Kotal wasn’t taken any chances. Speaking of Kotal he was waiting just out the second entrance that led into the main palace, D’Vorah was on his right, reptile on the left. Erron watched the carriage door open and two Osh-Tekk guard get out follow by Skarlet, the two more guards. They formed a diamond shape around her, so she was flanked on all sides. Erron couldn’t see her well due to his position and guards all around her, but he could tell something was….different about her. She looked anxious. Murderous, vengeful, Arrogant, all words Erron could use to describe Skarlet but anxious? Nervous? That wasn’t her. He also notice that she was walking a lot slower than usual. A lot slower. What the hell had happened to her? When they reached Kotal, the guards at the front parted slightly so Kotal could take a look at Skarlet. Erron watched Kotal look Skarlet up and down, his face staying neutral but raising an eyebrow. D’Vorah squinted her eyes in a glare at Skarlet before turning her black eyes up to where Erron was standing, Skarlet followed D’Vorah eyes to Erron. He looked down at her giving her a smirk while tipping his hat. He expected a smirk back or an eyeroll, a scowl maybe, instead Skarlet simply cast her eyes back down and followed Kotal inside the palace. Huh, that’s was strange. This whole situation was strange. Erron took a coin from out his jean pocket and started to roll it in-between his knuckles while his thoughts turned towards the red headed mage.

His relationship with Skarlet was complicated. The had a lot of fun together, be it fighting hordes of foes or spending the night fucking each other’s brains out. The big turn offs for Erron was her thirst for power and the loyalty to shao Kahn: Strong and obsessive, even after the lunatic was toes up. Then there was the Rekio incident, one minutes she was passed out lacking both legs. Next, she was gone, it was assumed she had blood ported out but with no legs she would of perish quickly. Erron didn’t believe that, he knew she was out there somewhere. She was a born survivor. Just like him. Erron let out another sigh, flipping the coin a few times before putting it back in his pocket. Night still young. might as well go have a few drinks, Erron think as he moves to the stair down to the courtyard. Just as he reaches the bottom, he is met by the mummified face of Ermac staring at him with glowing green eyes. “Erron Black” Ermac said in his mix of a thousand voices.   
Evenin Ermac, I was just goin for a little wonder in town. Don’t ya worry, I’ll be back before bedtime” He tries to walk pass but is stop by Ermac floating in front of him. “The Kahn has decreed that you cannot leave the palace walls”  
“Now why would Kotal do a thing like that?”  
“When they are done with their business, Skarlet would like a to talk with you?”  
“With me? Why?”   
“Follow us, and you will find out.” Ermac lands on the ground and starts to walk toward the main entrance of the palace, Erron follows. “So what going on Mac? Why has Skarlet gone and handed herself in?” Erron asks, he didn’t really expect an answer, but he got one.  
“She has asked to Kahn to take to bounty off of her and in return she has agreed to give the Kahn a list of Shao Kahn loyalists, plus service within Kotal Kahn court.” Erron could hide the look of shock forming on his face. “She want to serve Kotal? Skarlet? Why? What’s happen to her?” Ermac keeps walking down the corridor that leads to the Kahn’s council room. “Skarlet has had a change of….circumstance. She is unable to safely avoid captures so has decide the best course of action is to become allied to the Kahn.”  
“What change of circumstance” Erron asked. Suddenly Ermac was giving Erron the silent treatment. It lasted until the reached the doors to the council room. “You will wait here; they should be done soon.” With that Ermac turned and walk away to…wherever he goes when he not serving the Kotal. 

Erron leaned against the wall next to the doors thinking about what Skarlet would want to talk about. He didn’t have to wait long, after about 10 minutes the doors open and The Kahn of Outworld stepped out along with D’Vorah. Kotal saw Erron standing by the wall. “Erron Black.” Kotal said in an even, calm tone. Erron nodded his head. “Kotal Kahn. Everything okay?” Where’s the guest of honour?”  
“If you are referring to Skarlet, she’s inside writing a location list of several flesh pits Shao Kahn had all over Outworld. She has also given us the names of more than a dozen Shao loyalists who might now be working with Mileena. Were looking into the names now.”  
“She’s givein you all that fur nothin? You trust her?” Erron asked surprised.  
“I do. She has true much to lose if she lies.”  
“Lose what?”  
Erron Black. It’s best if you go talk to her.” With that Kotal turned away from Erron and walked away, D’Vorah in tow. Erron watched the Kahn for a couple of seconds before turning back to the doors. They were still open enough for him to squeeze though.

There she was. Skarlet was sitting at the head of the long, empty council table. She had a quill in her left hand, using it to write on a piece of parchments. Her other hand wasn’t on the table, probably on her lap. She was wearing a similar red and black outfit she had been wearing the last her saw her six months ago, it was just lacking the headpiece. She instead had her long crimson hair in a low ponytail. He watch her writing for a moment before a look of discomfort pass over her face, she closed her eyes and let out a breath. Erron walked closer into the room. “Skarlet?” Her eyes shot open when she heard him say her name. She places the quill down shifting her eyes towards him. “Erron. It’s good to see you again.”  
“Yeah, you too. I didn’t expect it to be like this.”  
What did you expect?  
“With you. Lots of things. You joinin up with Kotal ain’t one of them.”  
“Honestly, me neither. But things have changed rather….dramatically for me.” Skarlet stopped talking. Another look of discomfort on her face, she placed the quill down on the table. “It’s why I wanted to talk to you.” She continued, Erron look at her confused. “what’s any of this gotta do with me?” He asked, now standing a few feet away from her. Skarlet nods towards the seat just to the right of her “You might want to sit.” This confused Erron even more. “I’ll stand, thanks.”  
“Erron, please you’re going to want to sit”  
“No. Skarlet what the hell is goin on with you? Whatever you’ve got yerself in, it doesn’t have anything to do with m.  
Erron immediately shut up as Skarlet pushed her seat out to stand, revealing her very swollen, very pregnant stomach. Oh, was all Erron brain could come up with as he felt his entire body turn to stone as his eyes stare at Skarlet large bump. She was a least six months along. When was there little bunk up in the desert? About 6 months ago. Oh. Erron was starting to see what he had to do with this. Erron decide he did need that seat, as he body unfroze, and he sat down slouched with a hand covering his mouth. They both stayed silent for a few minutes, Skarlet standing with both hands on her stomach, gently stroking it. Erron finally looked back up at her, taking his hand of his mouth. “Do I…Do I need to ask?”  
Skarlet look from her stomach to him with an eyebrow raised. “If it will but you mind at rest.” Erron get up from the seat, looking from her face to her belly a few times. “Okay. Is it mine?” Erron already knew the answer, but he needed to hear it come out of her mouth. Need the actual words.  
“Yes. She is.”  
“She? It’s a girl?”  
“That’s what she usually means, Erron.” Skarlet replies sitting back down. The effort of standing seeming to take a lot out of her. The silence fell upon them again. 

Erron started pacing back and forward. Skarlet was having a baby. His baby. His daughter. He was going to be a farther. This can’t be happening. But it was. “Erron I don’t expect anything for you” Skarlet’s words stop him in his tracks. He whips rounds to look at her, his faced fixed with confusion “What?”  
“I said I don’t expect anything for you. I’m don’t need money; I’m not expecting use to get back together and play family. I don’t even expect you to want a relationship with her.”  
“Then. Then why come here?!”   
“Protection. Solid protection that only Kotal can offer. He has agreed to let me work and stay in the Osh-Tekk capital, but I will be here from time to time. Possibly with my daughter. Were going to see each other. Your going to see her. I wanted you to hear it from me, instead of gossip in the wind.” When she finished, Skarlet got up-with some difficulty-from her chair, She grabbed the piece of parchment she’d been writing. “I need to give this to Kotal. He want to start looking be dawn breaks” She walked away from him, giving him a quick side look, he didn’t look at her. She got halfway to the chamber doors when she heard him “ Does everyone in Outworld think so low of me?” She stopped turning back slowing to him now looking at her, he had taken his hat off and was holding it in his right hand. “ ye don’t expect anything from me. Heh. I had a damn nickel….  
“Erron…” Skarlet tries to speak but is cut off. Think you been in the dessert heat too long sweetheart.” He walks until he’s right in front of her “ I’m Erron Black, the only thing you should expect of me is the unexpected. That’s my baby in ya and you think I’m gonna ignore that you got another thing coming!” Skarlet is lost for words. Really, she had known idea what to say. Instead her crimson eyes looks directly into his brown ones. Wordless she takes his left hand and gently place it on her swollen stomach, she watches his face turned from intense to confused before finally wonderment as he feels the baby move around inside. They stood there in silence. They both know they’re going to have to sit down and flesh out exactly how this was going to work. details and arrangements would have to be discussed. But that could wait for the moment. For now they would enjoy the start of this new, strange and downright amazing path.


	13. Update

Hey guys. I know with my last post I said I would be updating more regularly. But then over a week after I posted the last chapter, Someone I loved very dearly passed away. I been busy with the funeral and other stuff to sort. I honestly don’t know when I’ll be uploading again. I don’t wanna make promises. Just know the fics aren’t dead. I’m just going though some stuff right now

Thank you  
Norse


End file.
